Hair die
by Ship-the-ships-I-ship
Summary: Kiri dyes his hair with Bakugo


Bakugo lays in his dorm room with an open book beside him _"I need to fucken study…"_ he thinks to himself turning over to read it.

He stares at the pages trying to read but his thought begin to wonder.

 _Bing!_

 _Bing!!_

 _Bing!!!_

Bakugo looks at his phone that keeps binging

 _Message from Shit Hair: Bakugo!!! Guess what!!!_

Bakugo sighs before responding "What the fuck is it this time"

He sends another text saying "I fucken swear if you bought more crocs I will blow them up"

 _Shit hair: :(((((((_

 _Shit hair: it's not crocs but those are great!!!!_

 _Shit hair: Go to the balcony!!_

 _Shit hair: Now!!_

 _Shit hair: It's important!!!_

Bakugo groans but does and he sees Kirishima next door on his balcony holding out flower the color of his hair

Kirishima "Look! I found this on the way back from getting hair dye!"

Bakugo rubs his temples "What the fuck Shit Hair. We have a fucken test tomorrow for Midnight-sensei."

Kirishima frowns then lights up "Bakugo can you help me study? And dye my hair?"

Bakugo groans "Fine. Only cause I wanna see you fuck up and look stupid." He smirks

Kirishima laughs "Okay! I'll unlock my door."

Bakugo nods and both go back inside. Bakugo grabs his book and homework before leaving.

Bakugo goes into Kirishima room and throws his stuff down by the bed and sits down.

Kirishima comes back in with a hair dye box "Bakugo wanna help?"

Bakugo lays down reading the book out loud. He pauses and looks at his friend "I'll read it. Just pay the fuck attention. I'll quiz you after."

Kirishima laughs "Okay Bakugo-sensei~!"

That got him a pillow to the face

Bakugo continues to read it but his words trail off watching Kirishima.

Kirishima looks over to him confused and sees the faint blush spread across the explosive boy's cheeks "Bakugo? You okay?"

The blush darkens as Bakugo looks back to the book "Of fucken course I am." He continues to read it and Kirishima continues

Kirishima finishes putting the dye in and sits down beside Bakugo who finishes the last paragraph.

Kirishima smiles as Bakugo looks to him with the book open on his chest.

Bakugo "How long do you leave that shit in your hair?"

"About 20 minutes. This dye covers my roots so I don't have to bleach it."

"What color are you're fucken roots?"

Kirishima blushes slightly "Hehe black actually…"

Bakugo tries to imagine him with black hair and covers his face with the book to hide his blush "Stick to red…"

Kirishima laughs and takes the book striking a manly pose "Of course I will! I'm Red Riot!"

Bakugo can't hold in his laughter which makes Kirishima feel so fucken blessed to hear the pure innocent laugh.

Bakugo "Shit Hair you're a fucken dork!"

Kirishima pouts "Says the nerd?"

"How the fuck am I a nerd?"

Kirishima gestures to him confused "You have some of the best grades in the class!! You're one of the top students!! How are you a nerd and jock at the same time?!?!" Kirishima groans and plops down on the bed "I wish I was more like you…"

Bakugo fails to hide his blush "K-Kirishima? I… I'm not as great as you think… remember? I'm a garbage person?"

Kirishima shakes his head "A little rude yeah but hella manly. You're really smart and amazing at fighting. You can make the most of your quirk. I wish I had a quirk like you…"

Bakugo grabs Kirishima face angerly "Listen the fuck up you piece of shit cause I'm only gonna fucken say this once. You're an incredible person and a manly ass man. You're a fucken great fighter and don't back down. You're smarter than you give yourself credit for. Yeah you're an idiot but if you pay the fuck attention when I tutor you and in class you'll raise your grades. Shit hair you're an amazing person and great friend and have a wonderful personality. Don't you ever fucken say you wanna be like me."

Kirishima's face heats up looking into Bakugo's eyes. Kirishima smiles with tears eyes.

"That's the manliest thing you've ever said to me…"

Bakugo removes his hands and looks at the book avoiding his friends gaze.

Kirishima "Bakugo?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

Bakugo.ex has stopped working.

Kirishima looks at the boy nervously and Bakugo stares in front of him trying to process the three words.

"Bakugo?"

Bakugo hides his face behind the book "I-I hate you less than most people…"

Translation: I love you too

Kirishima lights up and moves the book kissing the side of Bakugo's lip.

Bakugo turns completely red as Kirishima pulls away.

Kirishima "Bakugo? I'm sorry."

Bakugo touches his lip trying to process it.

 _BUZZ BUZZ_

Kirishima turns off the alarm "I-I'm gonna wash the hair dye out…"

He leaves and Bakugo sits there staring at the floor.

The last 30 seconds finally click and Bakugo lays down hiding his face in one of Kirishima's pillows.

 _"He kissed me. Kirishima Ejiro kissed me. What the fuck. WHAT THE FUCK. **WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK!!!!** "_

Bakugo groans and hugs the pillow drifting off to sleep surprisingly

Not much later Kirishima come into the room drying his hair when he sees the sleeping Bakugo.

Kirishima blushes deeply as Bakugo hugs the pillow.

Kirishima "He's really cute… and can kill me… fucken cute!!"

End

 _Idk this is just an old story I found that I never published. /_


End file.
